


Random Catradora One shots

by StraightUpNot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), one sho
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), One Shot, Random & Short, This Is STUPID, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightUpNot/pseuds/StraightUpNot
Summary: Just some Random fluffy catradora one shots that I think of. I take requests. Most are based during the show and some are past season five. Maybe a couple AUs. Hope y’all like it!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora (She-Ra) & Original Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. You’re pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the super pal trio loses the disk and Catra sends scorpia out to get it back but when Scorpia comes back, she has more than just the disk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have killed to see Catra interact with drunk Adora so I brought it upon myself to make it exist. I wanted it to be funny but it ended up being more fluffy but it’s fine. Enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry if it’s not that good and there’s typos, I tried my best)

“Where the hell is Scorpia!? I sent her to retrieve the disk a few hours ago! How long does that take!?” Catra groans pacing back and forth.  
“I don’t know.” Entrapta says “But come look at what I've been working on.” She says waving Catra over to her work station. She shows her the new bot she's working on, like Emily but much smaller for sneak attacks. Catra watches Entrapta work till suddenly…  
“Look what I got!” Scorpia yells as she enters Entraptas lab, Adora swung over her shoulder.  
“Where have you been?” Catra asks, clearly annoyed, still bent over a desk watching Entrapta working on a new bot.  
“Look.” Scorpia says, as she lowers a sleeping Adora, trying her best to prop her up so she's standing. Catra takes a few moments before turning around to see Scorpia holding up a floppy Adora.  
“Is that?”  
“Yes it is!” She says proudly.  
“What? How?” Catra says as she runs over to the two  
“Well when you sent me out to retrieve the disk, guess who else was there!?” She says excitedly, gesturing to Adora. “She got infected again and I got her. Well I had to sting her every once and awhile, she's a feisty one, but she's here now! And here's the disk.” She says, tossing it to Catra.  
“Great! Where's the sword?” Catra asks  
“Yeah that's the thing… I lost it.”  
“You lost it!?” Catra angrily says  
“Kind of.” Scorpia says, throwing her claws up in defence, dropping Adora in the process. “She threw it on accident and I thought getting her was most important. You know? I thought we should have actual she-ra then get the sword.”  
“Then go get it!” Catra snaps.  
“But-I”  
“No buts! Get that damn sword!” She yells again causing Scorpia to quickly run back out to find the sword. Catra scoffs and rolls her eyes as she watches Scorpia leave.  
“Ah!” Entrapta yells, Catra whips around to see sparks flying through the air “It’s okay!” Entrapta yells immediately going back to work. Catra scoffs and rolls here eyes, turing back to a sleeping Adora.  
“So Adora, we’ve finally got you.” Catra says, squatting down to the blondes level, lifting her up by the chin. Catra just looks at her, observing her face peacefully for the first time in awhile, no fighting, no tension, no she-ra, just Adora.  
“Ahhhh!” Entrapta suddenly screams again as Catra hears a giant boom from behind her.  
“What the hell!?” She yells  
“Oh no!” Entrapa yells as she starts to chase tiny Emily around the lab.  
“What did you do!?”  
“Slight malfunction, Tiny Emily works but she doesn't understand commands yet.” Entrapta says into her recorder, ducking down to avoid a shot sent by Tiny Emily.  
“Well catch it before it destroys everything!” She says  
“Great and are you gonna catch Adora?” Entrapta asks  
“What?” Catra says confused, Entrapta just points to where Adora was causing Catra to turn around to see the blonde flopping her way down the hallway.  
“Great! Just get the bot.” Catra says before taking off after Adora. “C’mer!” Catra says, grabbing Adora by the wrist, spinning her back around to see Adora giggling like a little kid, her eyes barely open and her limbs only half in control.  
“Oh my gosh hiiiiiiiiiiii Catra!” She yells in the girls face  
“Hey Adora.” She says blandly, turning to drag the girl back to the room. Suddenly Adora drops all her weight pulling Catra with her, they stumble, Catra ending up on top of the blonde, Adora throws her arms around the other girl, Catra begins to thrash, trying to get out of the blonde's grasp, eventually getting free. Adora continues to laugh uncontrollably as Catra lays on top of her. Catra moves to prop herself up, looking down at the girl still giggling underneath her. Adoras eyes are closed as she continues laughing, Catra just stares at her, admiring her face like she hasn't seen it in years. It feels like they're back in the horde messing around, having fun and for the first time in months, they're not fighting and everything is calm. Eventually Adora stops laughing, drawing back that dazed look, looking up at Catra with confusion. “What?” She asks, noting the small smile on the girls face.  
“What? Nothing, get up.” She quickly commands as she snapps back to reality. The two stand up as Catra again starts to lead Adora back to the lab.  
“Oooooo.” Adora gawks as she spots a shiny gem in Entraptas pile of first ones tech. Adora wiggles free from Catras grasp and runs over to the pile.  
“Adora!” Catra yells after her. “Stop touching things!” Catra says slapping a shiny object from Adoras hand. “Just sit down.” She demands, dragging Adora across the room, pushing her down by her shoulders.  
“Woah!” She says as she plops to the floor. Catra stays standing just looking down at the girl, watching her look around the room with sparkles in her eyes like she's a little kid. Catra softly smiles at her observing her face again. Her adorable smile causes Catras heart to race as her cheeks gain a pink tint.  
“Huh!” Adora suddenly gasps looking up at Catra.  
“What?” She asks  
“Catra,” She says, snorting in a laugh between her words. “you’re mean.” She giggles.  
“Yeah well you’re annoying.” She says crossing her arms, turning so her back faces the blonde. She stands there for a second, refusing to turn around till suddenly Adoras arms are wrapped around her neck, pulling her back making her squeal with surprise when she's suddenly sitting in Adoras lap, the blonds arms lock tightly around her waist. Catra starts to squirm and wriggle trying to free herself from the blondes grasp but Adora is strong even when she's not entirely herself.  
“Stop squirming, I'm trying to hug you.” Adora says  
“I don’t want a hug!” She squeals, still trying to get away from her.  
“You used to like my hugs.” Adora says, tightening her grip around the other girl's waist. Catra keeps trying to get away but she knows full well that Adora won’t let go until she gets what she wants so she slowly gives in, she stops fighting it and lets Adora hug her for the first time in probably a year. She can feel the heat radiating off of her, her cheek pressed against her back, every breath she takes in and breathes out, it’s so calming even though she doesn’t want it to be but her heartbeat, her calming heartbeat is what finally gets Catra to relax. She hesitantly closes her eyes and slowly leans her head back so it rests on the blondes shoulder. “Maybe one second won’t hurt.” She thinks to herself. “It’s not like shes gonna do anything.” She reasons, taking a deep breath in, savoring Adoras scent that she hasn't smelled in months, she missed it, it smelled like home, not the hoard but home.  
“I missed this.” Adora suddenly mumbles from behind her. Catras eyes shoot open when she says that, snapping back to reality, the reality where Adora left her, the reality where they’re enemies, the reality where she's gone, evrythings gone, and all she can do is miss her.  
“Miss what?” she asks timidly  
“This, being like this, you’re mean now but…” She pauses showing she’s still a little woozie “you’re still warm.” Adora breaths out nuzzling deeper into the Cat girls back.  
“No I'm not.” She snaps back, prying Adoras arms off of her, standing back up. Adora slowly gets up as well, stumbling to her feet till she's standing in front of Catra again.  
“Yes you are silly.” Adora says giggling, poking her nose.  
“No i’m not. Can you just sit down till Scorpia gets back with your dumb sword so we can go.”  
“I have a sword!?” She asks excitedly.  
“Wow you must've been infected for awhile.” Catra says “Ya you have a sword but you can’t have it back so just sit down and wait.” Catra says pushing the blonde down by her shoulders. Adora giggles more, blissfully rocking back and forth on her butt, looking up at Catra the whole time.  
“Can you quit staring at me?” Catra scoffs, gently pushing Adoras face in the other direction.  
“But you’re just so preeeeeeetty.” She draws out as she looks back at the brunette who now has a subtle blush on her cheeks.  
“Shut up.” she says pushing her face again, making the floppy girl fall onto her back.  
“You’re pretty.” She says again sitting back up  
“Stop it.”  
“You’re pretty!” Adora yells this time.  
“Adora I swear-”  
“You are pre-tty.” Adora says again pausing at each syllable  
“Shut up.” She says, covering the blondes mouth so she can’t say it again. “What the fuck!” Catra yells, yanking her hand away from Adora, who is laughing again. “Did you just lick me?” She asks, wiping her hand on her pants.  
“Hehe yup.” She giggles.  
“Yeah well don’t do it again.”  
“Why not? You used to lick me all the time.” She says suggestively, making Catra blush hard. Adora stands up again, stalking towards Catra, throwing her Arms over her, holding the other girl in place. Catra wants to move, she should move, but somethings keeping her there, in Adoras arms, her strong arms.  
“You’re such an idiot.” Catra says softly, shaking her head.  
“But i’m your idiot.” Adora respondes, leaning her head forward so their foreheads are resting on each other. Catras breath hitches at the contact remembering when they would do this is the horde. When Shadow Weaver punished Catra, they would hide behind some boxes in the hall and just sit together like this, their foreheads resting together till Catra was calm enough to go back out. She wouldn’t tell Adora, but she missed it like hell. Sometimes she still leans on a wall like this when she's alone and just pretends like Adora is there with her. It's not the same but it's something.  
“Adora I-”  
“Shhhh” Adora cuts her off “stop talking.” Catra tilts her eyes up to look at the taller girl, her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and she's blushing, very lightly but she's blushing.  
“Adora I guess I kinda...” She pauses, deciding if it's a good idea to admit it or not.  
“It's okay, you don’t have to tell me, I miss you too.” Adora says, backing up so they're not leaning on each other anymore but they're still a few inches apart. Adora still has that dumb drunk smirk on her face, reminding Catra that its not really Adora shes talking to, its just half of her in a dazed state. Adora looks down at her still smiling, slowly leaning in, putting her hand on the back of Catras neck, guiding her face closer once more. Catra closes her eyes letting Adora guide her in when suddenly.  
“I found it!” Scorpia yells bursting into the lab, swinging she-ra's sword in the air. Catra quickly shoves Adora away so she falls onto her butt again.  
“Great now she's your problem.” Catra says, quickly leaving down the hall “You catch that dumb bot yet!?” She yells to Entrapta as she exits.  
“So did you give Catra a run for her money?” Scorpia asks, sitting down next to her, propping the sword up on the box next to her.  
“What?” She asks  
“Right, you don’t know how you act after you’ve been infected.” Scorpia remembers “Well no matter, I bet she had a great time babysitting.”  
“Yeah, babysitting.” Adora repeats sadly. The two sit in silence together just waiting for Catra to come back till suddenly there's a flash of light, a big explosion and Adora is across the room being held by Glimmer.  
“Hey!” Scorpia yells, running towards the pair.  
“Now Bow!” Glimmer yells, as he snatches Adoras sword from where Scorpia sat it down.  
“What the hells going on!?” Catra asks as she comes running into the lab. Catra spots Adora and Glimmer then she sees Bow and heads to get the sword back.  
“Glimmer!” Bow screams running towards her and Adora “Now would be a good time to leave!” He yells as Glimmer teleports over to him, finally teleporting the three out. Catra catches the look on Adoras face just before they vanish, she looks concerned, she looks like she wanted to say something, but she was gone before she could.  
“Ahhhggg!” Catra screams, dropping to her knees. “How could you let this happen again!?”  
“Hey don’t blame me, it's that glitter girls fault with her dumb teleporting.” Scorpia says. “At least Adora didn’t fight back. That was weird.” Scorpia says, scratching her chin.  
“What do you mean it was weird? She's delusional she probably would have made their escape harder.”  
“Delusional? No, when I had the sword, like halfway here it wasn’t infected anymore.”  
“You mean, that was Adora? Like the real Adora?” Catra asks, thinking about the moment they shared before Scorpia got there, she thought it was just drunk Adora being a weirdo but maybe it was genuine.  
“Yup. Why? I thought you’d be able to tell. She said some weird things when I had to deal with her. Did she say anything to you?”  
“No, she didn’t say anything.” Catra responds looking down deep in thought


	2. She’s good at everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @catradoraquotes on Twitter   
> It’s really short but funny

“Ahhggggh!” Glimmer screams in annoyance, throwing her hands in the air. “Whatever we do, she is always one step ahead of us!” Glimmer complains, slamming her fists back down onto the battle table, knocking down their figurines, causing Adora and Bow to look at eachother with concern. Adora shrugs her shoulders before Bow starts talking.  
“She’s not ALWAYS a step ahead of us, remember when we beat her in Salineas?” He reasons.   
“Yeah, barley though.”   
“But we were still ahead of her then.” Adora cuts in   
“But we’ve lost way more times than we’ve won! She always outsmarts us, shows us up, tricks us, and beats our asses, is there anything she can’t do!?”   
“Ummmm…” Adora drawls out trying to think of something. When she can’t think of anything, she turns to Bow eyeing him to think of something to ease Glimmer.   
“Umm…umm… I bet she can’t…” He tries to think. If Adora couldn't think of anything then how could he? “Oh! I bet she’s a terrible kisser! You know with those fangs and all.” Bow says, pointing his fingers down next to the corners of his mouth to mock Catras teeth making Glimmer laugh.  
“No, she’s good at that too.” Adora says nonchalantly. Bow and Glimmer both snap their heads in Adoras direction.   
“What?!” They yell in unison hoping they heard her wrong.  
“What!” Adora says, realizing she said that outloud.  
“Did you just say Catras a good kisser? Why do you know that?” Bow asks   
“What? Pshhhh No, I don’t know that I just, probably, like Glimmer said, she's good at everything, well not everything, I used to beat her all the time back in the hoard and she can’t swim very well and one time we were up past lights out and...” Adora rambles on, looking down playing with her ponytail nervously, she looks back up to see Bow and Glimmer looking at her questioningly. “Oh would you look at the time! I gotta go. Umm lighthope wanted me to practice some more today and I'm already late. So yeah yup seeya!” Adora says dipping out of the door, running down the hallway to get away before they ask more questions.   
“She’s kidding right?” Glimmer asks Bow.  
“I don’t know, I don’t think she would have left that quickly if she was kidding.” Bow reasons.  
“So we're back to point A, Catra’s good at everything!” Glimmer says clearly annoyed.  
“I thought there was some tension between them, but I guess it's more than just aggravation.” Bow says deep in thought. Glimmer groans, slamming her head down on the table in defeat


	3. Arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish we could have seen Catra and Seahawk interact as friends, I would have paid good money to see that. I’m fairly sure that their friendship solely consists only of them setting things on fire while Bow watches in amazement. So here’s this. It’s not a lot of Catradora but yeah

“Hey Glimmer! Have you seen Catra anywhere?” Adora asks as she walks into the battle room to see Glimmer.  
“No. Why?”  
“I just haven't seen her in awhile.” Adora answers  
“Yeah me neither and where's Bow?” Adora shrugs as her answer.  
“They’re probably off shooting or something.” Glimmer suggests, picturing Bow testing out his trick arrows as Catra watches and tries to stop them just to mess with him.   
“Where's my dumb husband?” Mermista asks, bursting into the room.  
“I don't know, we were just asking where Catra and Bow could be.” Adora says  
“Well last time I saw them, they were running off with Seahawk.” Adora and Glimmer both look at eachother eyes wide.   
“You don’t think they…” Adora pauses  
“They better not have!” Glimmer yells angrily stomping out the door followed by Mermista and Adora.  
“When was the last time Seahawk set something on fire?” Adora turns to ask Mermista as they continue to follow Glimmer through the castle.   
“I don’t know, we made him a special fire starting room but we haven't been home in like a month soooooo.”   
“That's just great.” Adora groans, walking faster. The three of them walk outside, they immediately see some smoke in the distance.   
“I’m gonna kill him.” Glimmer says, grabbing onto Mermista and Adora, teleporting them to the location of the smoke. They endup on a cliff about 20 feet away from the other three. They look down to see Catra making a Molotov Cocktail, as Seahawk chucks another one onto a pile of scraps in the middle of a small pond, causing a medium explosion, Bow is just sitting to the side clapping and cheering like it's a fireworks show. Just as Catra finishes the next makeshift bomb and hands it to Seahawk, she spots Adora and the other two all standing on the cliff, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Um Bow?” She utters out, catching Bow's attention causing him to look and see Glimmer, he awkwardly smiles back. “Um seahawk.” Bow says out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Don't worry Bow, I'm about to throw it, I just need to light it.” Seahawk says, totally oblivious to their wives watching them. “Adventure!” He screams, chucking the bottle across the pond, causing the biggest explosion yet.  
“Seahawk!” Catra screams at the man making him spin around first making eye contact with Mermista glaring intensely at him.   
“Well hello my darling. What are you doing here?” He squeaks out. Mermista only rolls her eyes in response.  
“Hey, Adora.” Catra awkwardly laughs out through her teeth, not in her unusual flirty tone. Adora angrily drops her arms to her sides, tensing her shoulders to show her anger.   
“What are you guys up to?” Bow asks as innocently as he can.   
“BOW!” Glimmer screams, teleporting down, retrieving each of their spouses, bringing them up to the cliff. Each of them awkwardly smile at their wife, knowing they are gonna be in big trouble. Mermista grabs seahawk by his ear, the one with the earring, dragging him behind her, Adora grabs Catra by the tail, following after Mermista, and Glimmer takes Bow by his bun. The three of them wince in pain as they are dragged back to brightmoon by the girls.   
“Mermista, if you will.” Glimmer says as Mermista groans and splashes the flaming pile behind them with some water. Once they get back to the castle they are shoved into the spare room.  
“We’ll be back.” Glimmer says, shutting the door in their faces.  
“Well shit.” Catra says “Way to go guys we're all in for it now.” She says shooting a glare at Seahawk.   
“What are you looking at me for? Bow was supposed to be on the lookout.” He says pointing to the archer.   
“What! We never agreed to that!” He yells  
“Well wasn’t it obvious? You were just watching us, you could have kept an eye out. especially considering YOUR wife is the one who teleported them there.” Catra says as Seahawk nodds in agreement.   
“Well Seahawk threw the last cocktail! Remember! The one with the biggest explosion!” Bow yells  
“Catra made it!” Seahawk quickly snaps back  
“Wha-!” She squeaks out “Whatever! It’s all of our faults but we're screwed no matter what.”  
“Yeah, Mermista Is probably going to take away my ship for a week.” Seahawk frowns, slumping to the floor.  
“Your ship! Glimmers gonna make me sleep in here for THREE weeks!” Bow says gesturing to the spare room.  
“Three weeks!? I bet Adora’s gonna punch in some random quardenets to darla and wish me luck on finding my way back!” Catra yells, plopping down next to Seahawk followed by Bow. The three of them flop onto their backs at the same time, sighing.   
“Well it was nice knowing you gentlemen.” Catra says raising a fist in the air as the boys tap either side in a fist bump. They lay there in silence just staring up at the ceiling till Bow starts to talk again.  
“Catra, Glimmer and Adora told us not to set fires while seahawk was here and now look at us, trapped in the spare room awaiting our deaths.” Bow says  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Catra says, lightly hitting Bow in the gut. The door slowly opens and the three of them crane their necks up to see their girls all walk into the room seeming much more calm than just thirty minutes before. They quickly stand up, all smiling as charming as they can.   
“Are you still mad?” Bow asks after a few moments of silence.  
“Not exactly.” Glimmer says making the boys and Catra draw a confused look onto their faces.  
“You’re not?” Catra asks suspiciously.  
“Not entirely, we actually made a plan for you guys to have a little get away.” Glimmer says, elbowing Mermista.  
“Yeah, um Seahawk you can take Bow and Catra back to Salineas and show them your fire room.” Seahawk gasps happily as his eyes sparkle with excitement.  
“You have a fire room!?” Bow and Catra yell in unison.   
“Of course! Adventure!” He yells randomly.  
“Great.” Mermista says un amused as usual.   
“Wait if you're not mad at us anymore then that means…” Bow says, walking over to Glimmer to kiss her on the cheek, as Catra and Seahawk try to do the same to their wives. Each of the girls push them away before they get the chance.   
“We said were not entirely still mad.” Adora says, pressing a finger to Catras lips, slowly pushing her away.   
“Pack up dummies, we’ll see you in a week.” Glimmer says waving as the three of them leave the room.  
“Yay! More fire!” Bow yells dancing around the room with Seahawk. “What does your fire room look like?” Bow asks, still smiling.  
“It's not quite a room, it's like a giant metal block with no ceiling about half a mile off shore and I stand on this platform and throw stuff in it to set on fire!” Seahawk says making Bow squeal with excitement.   
“Wow you two are idiots.” Catra says making the boys stop dead in their tracks.  
“What? Why?” Bow asks, tilting his head.  
“They’re obviously testing us. You really think they’re gonna act all pissed the whole way back here and then be fine 20 minutes later and just let us go somewhere else to start fires?”   
“Yeah pretty much.” Bow mumbles Seahawk agrees “Yeah.” As well  
“Seriously why do I hangout with you.” She mumbles under her breath.  
“They said they’re not mad and we get to go start more fires. I see this as a win.” Seahawk says smiling.  
“Men are so dumb.” Catra says dropping her forehead into the palm of her hand. She takes a deep breath in, pressing her hands together, closing her eyes before saying, “We are not going to Salineas, we are going to do something nice for our wives so they don’t hate us for the rest of time. Okay?” She says.  
“But fire.” Seahawk moans.  
“Seahawk! They are still mad at us! If we don’t make this up to them, guess who won’t get anymore kisses from dearest Mermista.” She mocks his voice, finally getting to the man.  
“Seahawk?” He wines  
“Seahawk.” She confirms  
“Alright! I'll do it!” He says confidently   
“Arrow boy, can you get the chefs started on some dinner?” Catra asks  
“On it.” He says, darting out the door.  
“C’mon Hawk, we got some flowers to pick.” Catra says waving Seahawk out the door with her. 

\---------

“Alright, I think that looks good.” Catra says, stepping back to observe the table before them. It's set as nicely as the three were capable of making it without the servants help. They each nod their heads, high fiving one another.  
“What are you doing Hawk!?” Catra half yells as she takes a good look at Seahawks suit.  
“What?” He asks innocently.  
“You’re bowtie isn't tied.” She says grabbing Bow pointing for him to tie it.  
“But yours isn’t tied.” Seahawk says, poking his head around Bow so he can see the girl.  
“Yeah, Because I look hot with it like this. You just look like a mess.” She says making him frown.  
“There.” Bow says stepping back.  
“Better.” Catra says.  
“Okay, grab your bouquets.” Bow says as they all grab their hand picked flowers all arranged in the way their wifes would like best, with the help of Perfuma of course.  
“Ready?” Bow asks, Catra and Seahawk nod as Bow goes into the hall, asking a guard to retrieve the princesses and queen. Catra, Bow, and Seahawk all line themselves up nicely so they are the first things the girls will see when they walk in. Each of them hold their bouquet up just below their chins while they wait. Both doors are opened by guards, allowing the girls to enter. The boys and Catra all get down on one knee, presenting their flowers to their loves.   
Adora immediately gasps at the sight, her eyes filling with loving sparkles upon seeing Catra being such a sweetheart in front of everyone without hesitation.  
“Adora, i’m sorry.” She starts, “Can you forgive me?” She asks, looking up hopefully. Adora says nothing and without hesitation scoops Catra up, kissing her hard, making the brunette drop the flowers in the process.   
“So that's a yes?” She playfully asks, pulling away.  
“What do you think?” Adora says kissing her again.   
“Mermista my love, will you ever forgive me? I promise to only set fires in my fire room from now on.” Seahawk says, bowing his head.   
“Yeah sure, I wasn't even that mad but Adora and Glimmer were so I was too.” Mermista says as Seahawk rises to his feet hugging Mermista who verbally groans but shows a little smile tugging at her lips.   
“Glimmer, I was very irresponsible. As king, I should be making sure all is well in brightmoon and I should not be off lighting fires with the princesses husband and wife. I’m sorry.” He says looking down sadly.  
“Uuuuggggh!” Glimmer groans “Fine, I forgive you.”   
“Really!?”  
“Yes, but only because the apology was sincere. I don’t melt over a lame “I'm sorry” She mocks Catra “unlike someone I know!” She yells over her shoulder at Adora who now has Catra pushed up against the wall, the two of them making out heavily.   
“Hey!” She yells back from across the room before going back to kiss Catra.  
“We’ve got dinner for you girls too!” Bow says excitedly running over to pull out a chair for the queen. Seahawk does the same for Mermista as Catra and Adora finish up and walk over joining everyone. They all enjoy the meal, laughing and having a good time.  
“What no drinks?” Glimmer says  
“Sorry sparkles, pshhhhh!” Catra says, throwing her hands in the air, mimicking an explosion.  
“Wait...You used MY good alcohol!?” Glimmer screams at the three.  
“Uh oh.” They say in unison


	4. Best friend squad sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @silverwolf requested this so this is what I did. I hope you enjoy it

Adora has had trouble sleeping ever since she left the horde. You’d think that it would be easier without the constant fear of shadoweaver bursting in, in the middle of the night for some surprise training or worse. But it's much much harder, especially without Catra curled up at Adoras feet, keeping her warm, and the sound of her soft purrs slowly helping her drift off to sleep.  
“Best friend squad sleepover!” Bow yells, bursting into Adoras room, followed by Glimmer, his arms full of blankets, pillows, and snacks. Adora beams at the sight of her friends.  
“Yay!” She yells running over to help carry everything. The best friends spend the night, playing games, eating all the food Bow brought, talking about everything except the war. Just having the night to relax and not have any responsibility. At some point they sneak down to the kitchen, snatching a cake from the fridge, scrambling back upstairs to eat it with their bare hands. When they finish the cake, they all flop to the floor groaning due to their full stomachs.  
“Bed time?” Bow proposes after a few moments of silence  
“Bed time.” Adora and Glimmer agree, looking at the clock seeing its 1 in the morning. They all settle in on the floor, laying their mats down in a line. Once they all lay down, they continue to talk for a little longer, laughing louder than they should considering everyone in the castle is asleep right now. Glimmer falls asleep first as Bow and Adora continue to laugh about who knows what. Bow soon follows after, the room filling with the sounds of deep breaths and soft snores. Adora drifts off a few minutes later, just listening to Bow and Glimmers breathing and stirring, she missed sound. The cadets bunk room back in the horde always had at least 16 other people sleeping in the room, so complete silence was very uncomfortable for the blonde. Bow and Glimmer might only be a fraction of that but it’s enough for her to sleep comfortably. An hour or two passes of the three friends peacefully sleeping, Adora’s restless but asleep. Bow and Glimmer eventually learned to tune out her sleep fighting as there was nothing they could do about it but tonight was different.  
“Woah!” Glimmer yelps suddenly when she's quickly woken up from her sleep, being swept up into strong arms. Bow and Glimmer always made sure to give Adora plenty of space when they slept so she could thrash around without hitting one of them. But apparently three feet wasn’t enough tonight as Adora grabs Glimmer, flipping her over, hugging her tightly.  
“Adora!” Glimmer whisper yells, waking Bow up.  
“Whats happening?” He grumbles as he opens his eyes to see Adoras arms wrapped tightly around Glimmer whose face is squished into the mattress, her arms restricted to her sides.  
“Adora!” Glimmer whisper yells a little louder this time.  
“No, don’t wake her up.” Bow says  
“Why not?”  
“She already has enough trouble sleeping, can’t you just let her have this.” Bow pleads  
“Ughh fine.” Glimmer groans, adjusting to a more comfortable position than the one Adora forced her into.  
“Aww this is kinda cute.” Bow says smiling.  
“Well i’m glad you're enjoying this because I am suffocating at the moment.” Glimmer heaves out.  
“But look at Adora, she looks happy, getting some cuddles.” He says in his baby voice.  
“Shut up.” Glimmer scowls. Adora starts to stir, Glimmer hopes she’s going to release her soon but Adora only pulls her in closer, nuzzling into her back, sighing. Bow tries to hold in his laughter watching Glimmer look increasingly more uncomfortable. Adora starts to mumble, slightly loosening her grip letting Glimmer breath in full.  
“Mhmra.” Adora mumbles in her sleep. Bow and Glimmer look at eachother questiongly.  
“What did she say?” Bow asks  
“I don’t know.” Bow leans in closer hoping to catch the next word.  
“Cat.” She sighs out.  
“Cat?” They repeat  
“Mhm Catra.” She mumbles much more clearly, nuzzling deeper into Glimmer.  
“Catra!?” The two yell in surprise.  
“Shhhh.” Bow says  
“What do you mean shhhhh!? She's dreaming about cuddling with the enemy. I will not “shhhh”! I’m waking her up.” Glimmer aggressively whispers at the boy before he throws his hand over her mouth.  
“No! Let her sleep. It’s just a dream. We can ask her about it in the morning.” Bow says, convincing Glimmer to let Adora rest.  
“Whatever.” Glimmer scoffs. “You better go to bed before I change my mind.” Glimmer says closing her eyes. Bow crawls back to his bed, drifting back off to sleep. Glimmer passes out after about 30 minutes of adjusting to different positions, hoping Adora would let go but she tires herself out eventually and closes her eyes.  
The next morning, Glimmer wakes up to see Bow setting up their breakfast at the small table in the room. She looks up at Adora who is still wrapped around her and slowly lifts the blondes arm up, shimmying out of her grasp.  
“How did you sleep?” Bow asks as he spots Glimmer walking toward him, stretching her back.  
“She really has no idea how strong she actually is.” Glimmer respondes, rubbing her arm trying to regain feeling. “What's all this?” She asks, looking at the table covered in food.  
“Oh! The kitchen staff brought it for us! Wasn’t that sweet.” Bow says smiling. “Oh! I’m almost done! You wanna wakeup cuddles over there?” Bow asks  
“I would love to.” Glimmer replies sarcastically. She walks back over to Adora, nudging her awake. “Adooraaa.”  
“Woah what! What is it!” She yells, launching up, snatching her dagger from under her pillow.  
“Woah calm down, it’s me.”  
“Oh, hi Glimmer.” Adora says taking a deep breath in relief.  
“You still sleep with that under your pillow?”  
“Well yeah, You never know.” Adora says, playfully slashing the blade around pretending to fight someone. Glimmer giggles at the girl helping her at her feet. “Bows got breakfast for us.” She says as they walk over to join Bow at the table. Each of them sit down, piling food onto their plates, Adora scarfing everything down before Bow and Glimmer are even halfway done.  
“So… Adora… have any dreams last night?” Bow asks, taking a bite of his food.  
“Um no?” She says like she's not sure of her own answer.  
“Really? Well did you know you’re a sleep talker.” Glimmer says  
“Really? I am?” She says surprised, as she makes another plate of food. “Wh-what did I say?” Adora asks hesitantly.  
“Oh nothing, mostly mumbling… oh you also said. “Mhm Catra.” Glimmer mocks, doing her best impression of the girl, watching as her eyes grow wide in shock.  
“Oh um that's weird, I was probably fighting her in my dream or something. You know i'm a restless sleeper.” Adora fumbles for an excuse, remembering her dream of her back in the horde, cuddling Catra while they slept.  
“Yeah that would make sense wouldn’t it.” Bow says pausing “If you weren’t cuddling Glimmer in the process!”  
“Shit.” Adora says under her breath  
“Adora… how often do you dream about Catra?” Bow asks  
“Not often, just every once and awhile, I swear this is like the 5th time.”  
“Why though? She's tried to kill us like 20 times!” Glimmer half yells  
“Well she was nice to me when we were in the horde.” Adora says  
“Would you guys cuddle?” Bow laughs, expecting the answer to be no, thinking Catra would never in a million years enjoy that.  
“Yeah.” Adora answers “She was pretty good at it too.”  
“Oh my God.” Glimmer says smacking her forehead


	5. Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes to visit Razz to help her bake a pie. But Razz is mixing up the present and the future again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can put this in anywhere before season 5 it’s just random

“See ya later!” Adora yells to her friends as she leaves the castle, jogging out to the whispering woods. She promised Razz that they would bake a pie together like her and Mara used to. Razz will probably think Adora is Mara the whole time but that's okay, as long as she's happy. Adora works her way through the woods till she comes across Razzes house, gently pushing the curtain aside, letting herself inside.   
“Dearies! You both made it!” Razz says happily, turning around to see Adora standing in the doorway.  
“Nope, just me Razz, at least you got my name this time.”  
“Oh right, Adora, we must go pick berries.” Razz says, grabbing a basket, walking outside, Adora following closely behind.   
“I’ve never made pie before!” Adora says excitedly   
“Oh yes, we make the best pie.” Razz says as she confidently walks through the woods, Adora stumbles around, following her.  
“Razz, slow down.” Adora says as she catches up. At least this time she's not frantically asking she-ra questions.  
“How was the honeymoon?” Razz asks out of nowhere.  
“Um what honeymoon?” a confused Adora replies.  
“Um…” Razz hums, tapping her chin trying to think of whose honeymoon it was. “Eh who knows.” She shrugs “Come come, the berries are here.” She says, waving Adora over to the bushes. “Adora won’t you help an old lady.” She says as she begins to pick berries with the help of Adora. “Catra you help too.” She says waving over her shoulder. Adora shoots back up, looking around frantically.   
“What! Where! Where's Catra!?” She yells frantically, putting her hand on the sword.   
“Whos Catra?” Razz asks  
“She, but you just said.. why would Cat-” Adora sighs, knowing Razz will not give her the answer she's looking for.  
“Um what do you do with your day Razz?” Adora asks, moving on from the previous question, realizing she has only ever seen the old lady cooking and sweeping.   
“Pie!” She yells  
“Pie? That's it? Um okay.”  
“Stop! That's enough berries!” Razz yells, scurrying back into the woods, heading back to the house, Adora chasing after her.  
“Do you have sugar this time?” Adora laughs as they walk inside.   
“Yes yes, plenty of sugar.” Razz says, getting all the ingredients together, quickly using her magic to make the pie, snapping the fire on, finally pinching the dough around the pan.   
“How does she know Catra?” Adora thinks to herself, knowing she has never mentioned the girl to Razz.  
“Catra will you please put the pie in the oven for me?” Razz asks the not present girl.  
“Razz, she's not here. How do you even know Catra?”  
“You and her visit all the time. Did she not want to make pie today?” Razz asks  
“I don’t know! But Razz, you’ve never met Catra, I've never even told you about her.”  
“Oh, well can you put the pie in the oven for me?”   
“Sure.” Adora says, shaking her head, not content with Razzes “answers”. Adora slides the pie in. Her and Razz continue to talk. Razz repeatedly going off topic but Adora happily listens like she's completely following along. The timer goes off and Razz hops up from her seat, running over to the oven.”  
“Adora dearie, get the pie out for me please.”   
“Ya no problem.” Adora says, reaching straight into the oven, bare hands, quickly taking them back out after feeling the heat. She looks around for a rag to help her, reaching back in, pulling out the baked good, setting it on the table.  
“Quick Adora! You must go!” Razz suddenly yells, frantically wrapping up the pie.   
“What! Why!? What's wrong!?” Adora panics.  
“The pie will get cold! Go while it's still hot!” She yells, handing the pie to the blonde.  
“Oh.” She sighs in relief taking the pie from the lady. “Are you sure you don’t want any? You worked so hard on it.” She offers.   
“No no dearie.” Razz respondes, pushing Adora till she's outside. “Bring it home to that lovely wife of yours.”   
“Wife? Razz, I don’t have a wife.” Adora says, turning back around, tilting her head questioningly.   
“Yes you do!” She laughs “She was supposed to come with you today. What was her name?” Razz asks, looking up trying to remember.   
“Wait… didn’t you say Catra was supposed to come with me today?” Adora asks   
“Yes yes! Catra! Oh she’s such a sweetheart. Quick quick! She's probably waiting for you!” Razz suddenly urges Adora to leave again, nudging her further into the woods, past the bushes that guard her home.  
“Wait!” Adora yells, turning around back to Razz but she is nowhere to be found. Adora groans, stomping back towards brightmoon.  
“Wife? Why would Razz ever think Catra and I were married?” She mumbles, kicking rocks as she continues to think about the afternoon.   
“Yeah we were best friends but her only goal in life now is to defeat me.”   
Adora sighs sadly thinking back to the good days with Catra happily at her side before life got complicated.   
“There's no way.” She says, as she finally reaches brightmoon. She distracts herself when she spots her friends, presenting the pie to the group who happily takes the pastry.   
“She has to have mixed up the names, Catra would never want to marry me.” Adora thinks to herself, taking a bite of the pie. She denies everything Razz said, excusing them, considering they came from the crazy old lady in the woods. But then again… she hasn’t been wrong yet


	6. Really!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sherafan  
> Catra and Glimmer are talking on horde primes ship in “Corridors” they end up talking about more than what they would be doing on etheria

Both Catra and Glimmer walk straight towards each other before turning around and sliding their backs down the wall to sit on the floor.  
“So, what would you be doing if you were back on Ethiera right now and not, y’know, a prisoner on an alien ship?” Catra asks  
“I guess maybe…” Glimmer looks down at her hands “Maybe i’d go teleporting all around ethiera, visiting all the other princesses and their kingdoms. If it were a really perfect day, Bow, Adora, and I would be having a sleepover. We’d raid brightmoons kitchen for cake and we’d eat it with our hands right off the platter.” Glimmer giggles softly at the memory.  
“We used to have those.”  
“What?”  
“Sleepovers. Me and Adora when we were cadets in the horde. We’d play tricks on Kyle and stay up all night whispering about, y’know, whatever. ” Catra says, looking down blushing.  
“Did Adora still thrash around all night and like, sleep fight? What was that about?” Glimmer asks laughing. Catra laughs as she answers,  
“She always did that! Adora can’t even relax when she’s asleep.” Catra replies as they both laugh together at the girl. Glimmer pauses for a second thinking if she should tell Ctra about another instance at a sleepover.  
“One time we had a sleepover and she pulled me in to cuddle with her and-”  
“Why was she cuddling with you?” Catra asks rudely, cutting Glimmer off, snapping around to look at the queen.  
“Woah, she was still sleeping, It wasn’t on purpose.” Glimmer says defensively. Catra huffs, turning back around a little embarrassed how upset she was to hear about Adora holding someone else.  
“Anyways... guess what she was saying!?” Glimmer says, excited to tell Catra who she was thinking of, expecting her to be mad about it.  
“What?” Catra asks, still jealous, thinking about Adora cuddling with Glimmer.  
“She kept mumbling your name. She was all “Ohh Catra Catra!” Glimmer over exaggerates the night.  
“Really?” Catra says smiling, not thinking Adora would ever think twice about her in any way but to defeat her after she left. She bites her lip, remembering the nights they would lie together, relieved to know she didn”t know she was cuddling Glimmer but that she thought it was her.  
“So is it true? You two would cuddle?” Glimmer snickers.  
“No!” She defends herself because in the horde, being vulnerable makes you weak and she is not weak. Catra turns her head to see Glimmer looking at her knowingly. She sighs, “Maybe, a tiny bit.” She mumbles under her breath. It’s not like it matters.  
“Huh, I didn’t see you as the cuddling type.” Glimmer responds  
“Yeah well i’m not anymore.” Catra responds bitterly.  
“Awwww! Catra wikes to cuddwle.” Glimmer mocks.  
“Shut up!” Catra says, getting up, walking away.  
“Wait! I’m sorry I was just messing around.” Glimmer yells to the girl, hoping she’ll come back. She just needs someone to talk to even if Catra is the last person she would want it to be. Catra stops walking, keeping her back to the girl but still open to talking to her.  
“You wanna hear about another time Adora was talking about you?” Glimmer asks. Catra doesn't respond but Glimmer takes her still being present as a yes.  
“So we were in the battle room one day, just the three of us and I was complaining about you cause you were being such an asshole taking all of our land.” Glimmer says glaring at the girl. Catra feels her glare and turns around to stick her tongue out mockingly. “Anyways, I was saying you’re good at everything so Bow and Adora were trying to cheer me up.” Catra begins to walk back over to Glimmer, lowering herself back down to her original spot.  
“They were telling me there has to be something you’re bad at. Adora couldn’t think of anything so Bow said you’re probably a bad kisser. And Adora said “No, she's good at that too.” Glimmer laughs. Catras eyes shoot open when she hears that. “She thought I was a good kisser?” Catra thinks to herself, making her blush hard, remembering those days they would sneak off to their spot on the roof and just have their time alone.  
“So the terrifying Catra is a good kisser and a good hugger.” Glimmer laughs. Catra scowls at her. “Don’t worry don’t worry, I won't tell anyone.” She says, putting her hands up. The two sit together for a little longer. Glimmer tells Catra more about Adora, telling her all the dumb moments with the girl, like the time they met Bows dads, their first trip with Seahawk, the first time she got infected, and them exploring the “haunted” Alwyn. Catra takes her turn as well, sharing stories from them being in the horde. Catras stories weren’t as fun as Glimmers but they still made her happy. She talked about what they would do when they weren’t training, all the tricks they would play on Kyle with Lonnie and Rogelio, and what she was like as a kid. The whole time they talked, Catra was silently hoping Glimmer would tell her a few more instances of Adora talking about her, but she doesn’t. After a while, their conversation dies and Catra gets up, walking away to aimlessly roam the ship.


	7. Wedding chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradoras wedding would be completely chaotic and there’s not many fics about it so I wrote my own. It’s still a one shot but I put it as it’s own story so go check it out!

It’s the only other story I’ve published. Read that summary it’ll be much more appealing.


End file.
